Flawless Cease to Nothingness
by reauvafs
Summary: [Happy Birthday, Dazai! 19/06/2019] Mengetahui segala sesuatu dengan pasti adalah hal yang diinginkannya, tapi Dazai hanya manusia biasa dan seorang manusia memang lebih baik tidak pernah mengetahui semuanya.


Title: Flawless Cease to Nothingness

Rated: T

Character: Oda S, Dazai O

Genre: Angst

Disclaimer: BSD belongs to Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango

Summary: [Happy Birthday, Dazai! 19/06/2019] Mengetahui segala sesuatu dengan pasti adalah hal yang diinginkannya, tapi Dazai hanya manusia biasa dan seorang manusia memang lebih baik tidak pernah mengetahui semuanya.

**Warning(s): odazai, re-write dark era, kare, weird title yes  
**

* * *

Kedai Freedom kesukaan Oda sedang sepi pelanggan. Pemuda itu ingin memberikan uang bulanan pada Paman pemilik kedai sekaligus mengunjungi anak-anak yang ia titipkan di sana. Semula yang ia perkirakan adalah riuh pelanggan menyicipi menu spesial dan bau kare menusuk hidungnya, namun ketika pintu kedai digeser, yang Oda temukan adalah restoran kosong tak berpenghuni.

Sebenarnya dibilang tak berpenghuni tidak benar juga. Kare yang dihidangkan memang tak terlihat, tapi wangi kare yang bersembunyi dibalik panci masih dapat diciumnya. Paman pemilik kedai pun tidak ada di sini, hanya saja terdapat satu orang pelanggan yang tetap setia menduduki kursi favoritnya di bagian depan.

Mengetahui keberadaan Oda yang masih mematung di pintu, pemuda yang sudah menunggu dari tadi di dalam kedai akhirnya menengok. Setengah matanya yang tertutup perban tidak berhasil menyembunyikan kebosanannya yang baru saja berakhir karena kedatangan orang lain di sini. "Aku menunggumu dari tadi lho, Odasaku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flawless Cease to Nothingness**

Oda segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduk tepat di sebelah si pemuda. Mereka tidak membuat janji sama sekali, tapi keduanya tahu jika mereka kebetulan bertemu di suatu tempat, mereka akan langsung menghampiri yang lain.

Banyak tanda tanya yang ingin diketahui Oda, jadi ia mulai bertanya perihal mendasar. "Tumben sekali kau ke sini. Ada apa?"

Rekannya itu melirik Oda dengan satu matanya yang tak diperban. Ia memasang senyum. "Hari ini mendung."

"Lalu?"

"Kare paling enak dimakan saat hujan, kan?"

Pernyataan tersebut ada benarnya, tapi Oda membetulkannya sedikit. "_Setiap saat_ adalah waktu yang tepat untuk makan kare."

"Odasaku memang pecinta kare sejati, ya." Si pemuda mengeluarkan tawa kecil di sela-sela ucapannya. "Aku jadi tertular, deh."

Obrolan mereka segera diubah dengan pertanyaan lain dari Oda yang belum terjawab. "Apa kau tahu di mana Paman?"

Oda menyadari beberapa hal sejak ia memasuki kedai ini. Pertama, tidak ada tanda-tanda kedai ini tutup. Kedai Freedom memang berada di pinggiran Yokohama, tapi itu bukan berarti tempat ini tidak memiliki pelanggan sama sekali. Setidaknya dalam sehari, Oda dapat membayangkan ada pelanggan memakan kare yang jumlahnya mencapai dua digit. Kedua, keberadaan Paman yang tidak ada di sini. Jika kedai ini sedang buka, kenapa si Paman tidak ada di tempat? Meskipun ia sudah mengenal Dazai, aneh rasanya membiarkan seorang pelanggan sendirian di kedai miliknya tanpa pengawasan.

Dari dua pertanyaan tersebut sudah cukup membuat Oda ingin mengetahui jawabannya dari sang pelanggan misterius di sebelahnya. Dazai adalah orang yang cerdik, jadi ia pasti memiliki jawaban yang dicari Oda.

Dazai berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. "Paman sedang pergi jalan-jalan dengan anak-anak itu."

Si mafia kelas rendah memberikannya pertanyaan lagi. "Kenapa tidak ditutup saja tokonya?"

"Karena aku memesan Freedom khusus untuk hari ini." Sang eksekutif berjalan menuju _counter_ tempat Paman menyajikan pesanan. Oda berniat untuk menghentikannya, tapi Dazai memberi penjelasan sebelum untaian kata sempat keluar. "Dari pada itu, aku ingin jadi koki. Odasaku, aku ingin kau jadi _pelangganku_."

"Apa Paman mengizinkanmu?"

"Tentu saja. " Pemuda yang lebih muda dari Oda itu mengambil apron yang digantung di dinding dan mengenakannya. Ia menunjuk sesuatu di bagian depan apron padanya. "Aku sampai memesan ini kemarin. Cocok tidak?"

Terdapat tulisan 'Dazai' di tengah-tengah apron tersebut. Oda tidak mengerti kenapa kawannya ini mau-mau saja mengenakan apron bertuliskan namanya sendiri. Warna putihnya yang memberi kesan baru memang wajar digunakan, tapi kalau nama?

_Yah, itulah Dazai._ Oda mengulum senyum. "Cocok, kok."

"Jadi apa yang ingin Anda pesan hari ini?" Dazai menghampiri Oda yang terpisahkan oleh meja dengannya. Ia menunjuk daftar menu yang dipasang di sekitar dinding kedai. "Menu andalan kami adalah nasi kare_ Jiyuken_."

Tidak perlu waktu yang lama bagi Oda untuk mengecek menu yang sudah ia hapal semuanya. Ia segera menjawab tanpa ragu. "Aku pesan nasi kare."

"Silakan ditunggu pesanannya." Si pemilik kedai gadungan berbalik untuk segera mengerjakan pesanan pelanggannya.

* * *

Dua piring nasi kare dengan telur mentah di atasnya terhidangkan di depan Oda. Ia tidak bertanya-tanya pada Dazai untuk siapa piring satunya lagi karena sang eksekutif muda telah mencopot apron miliknya dan segera keluar dari _counter_ untuk sekali lagi duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau tidak memasukan yang aneh-aneh, kan?" Oda berusaha memastikan untuk yang terakhir kali.

Dazai menjawabnya dengan penuh keceriaan. "Mana mungkin. Aku tidak mau bikin kedai ini ditutup selamanya karena ada yang mati keracunan, kok!"

_Aku sedikit meragukannya._ Oda meliriknya tidak percaya selama beberapa detik kemudian ia segera mengambil sendok untuk menyicipi kare buatan Dazai. "Hm, lumayan juga."

"Benarkah?"

"Biasanya meski sudah menggunakan resep yang sama, ada kalanya rasa ditentukan dari tangan siapa yang membuat." Dengan cepat, Oda mulai mengambil nasi karenya untuk kedua kalinya. "Buatanmu sudah cukup bagus."

"Ah, apa aku berhenti jadi mafia dan jualan kare saja, ya?" Dazai juga mulai mengunyah makanan buatannya sendiri. "Bersaing secara sehat dengan Freedom sepertinya menyenangkan."

"Tapi karemu masih kalah pedas dengan buatan Paman." Ucapan Oda barusan membuat Dazai tersedak dan menghentikan suapannya.

Batuk-batuk akibat tersedak membuat Dazai kesulitan bicara. "Ka-kau bilang… kurang pedas?"

"Tentu saja."

"Padahal aku sudah mengikuti anjuran Paman, lho!" Dazai tidak terima terhadap kegagalannya. "Ini sudah pedas sekali, Odasaku. Kalau makan yang lebih pedas dari ini, kau bisa sakit perut, tahu!"

Kali ini yang berdiri adalah Oda. Ia berjalan ke dalam_ counter_ untuk mengambil dua buah gelas dan diisikan air. Begitu ia kembali, ia menyerahkan satu gelas pada Dazai yang sekarang meracau karena kepedasan. "Aku bisa mengerti level pedasmu dan Paman itu segini, tapi untukku, ini masih kurang."

Dazai meraih gelas tersebut dan buru-buru menenggak isinya sampai habis. Ia meletakkan gelas kosong itu di sebelah piring karenya. "Daripada racun, aku malah takut kedai ini ditutup karena bisa buat orang mati kepedasan."

"Kau berlebihan."

"Aku serius." Dazai menggembungkan pipinya. "Cita rasa itu bukan cuma pedas. Manis, asam, asin, dan pahit itu perlu juga di dalam makanan."

"Aku pikir kare ini sudah mencakup semuanya."

"Kau… benar." Karena tidak terpikirkan argumen lain yang cocok, Dazai menghela napas. "Intinya, jangan sering-sering makan makanan yang lebih pedas dari ini. Bahaya."

"Yah, akan kucoba."

Obrolan mereka terhenti karena Oda melanjutkan makannya yang terhenti. Dazai ingin melanjutkannya juga, tapi nasi kare yang merah kecoklatan ini seperti mengancam seluruh bagian dalam tubuhnya. Mengetahui rasa teror akan rasa pedas yang sedang dihadapi kawannya, Oda menyarankannya. "Jangan dimakan kalau sudah tidak bisa."

Dazai membalasnya dengan tawa kecil. "Odasaku pengertian sekali, ya."

Tidak ada balasan darinya selain gidikan pundak. Oda melanjutkan makannya hingga nasinya tersisa sedikit. Ia akan segera menyelesaikan sesi makannya dengan beberapa sendokan lagi sampai Dazai bertanya padanya. "Apa Odasaku tahu kenapa aku ingin sekali pergi ke sini hari ini?"

Mengetahui pembicaraan ini akan menjadi panjang, Oda meletakkan sendoknya. "Karena musim hujan paling enak makan kare?"

"Itu ada benarnya, sih." Dazai menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Oda. Niatnya untuk memakan kare sudah tidak ada dan justru tergantikan dengan keinginan mengobrol dengan teman minumnya ini. "Tapi apa kau tahu hal lainnya yang membuatku ingin makan kare di sini khususnya di hari ini?"

"Entahlah."

"Karena hari ini hari ulang tahunku, lho!" suaranya yang mendadak sangat riang membuat Oda tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa selain terkejut. "19 Juni itu hari ulang tahunku!"

Oda merasa _sedikit_ risih karena Dazai menatapnya dari samping dengan wajah yang menginginkan tanggapan apapun darinya. Keterkejutannya barusan segera ia hilangkan dan digantikan dengan pemberian ucapan. "Kalau begitu, selamat ulang tahun."

"Eh? _Gitu_ _aja_?" sang eksekutif tidak menutupi kekecewaannya sedikitpun. "harusnya Odasaku lebih semangat!"

"Oh, mau kuulangi?"

"Tidak jadi, deh. Tidak jadi." Dazai menghela napasnya. "Bagaimana dengan kejutanku barusan? Kaget?"

Oda mengembalikan ucapannya dengan wajah bingung dan dahi mengerut. "Seharusnya yang diberikan kejutan itu yang ulang tahun, kan?"

"Kita itu tidak usah terlalu kaku." Decahan beberapa kali dikeluarkan olehnya. "Memangnya ada aturan orang yang ulang tahun harus jadi pihak yang diberi kejutan?"

"Tidak ada, sih."

"Karena tidak ada, aku ingin memberi kejutan lagi padamu, Odasaku." Dazai merogoh kantongnya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil. Setelah menemukannya, benda itu ia letakkan di antara piring kare dan gelas airnya. "Aku memang tidak suka pedas, tapi aku akan memaksakan diri memakan sesuap nasi kare lagi dengan tambahannya cairan ini."

"Apa itu?" sang eksekutif tidak memberikannya jawaban apa-apa karena ia langsung menyampurkan cairan itu dengan nasi kare miliknya dan mengaduknya agar menjadi satu.

"Aku selalu berpikir… waktu yang paling cocok untuk mati adalah ketika kita sedang mengulang tahun kita kembali." Ketika semuanya sudah menjadi satu, Dazai menghentikan kegiatannya. "Dengan begitu kita telah hidup di satu waktu dan diakhiri di waktu yang sama. Kesannya romantis sekali, kan?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengiyakannya." Meromantisasi kematian adalah hal yang disukai Dazai. Oda bukanlah salah satu dari orang-orang yang menginginkan akhir seperti itu.

"Tapi terkadang aku pikir, meski aku sudah siap melakukannya setiap tahun dengan tingkat keberhasilan mencapai sembilan puluh persen, pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa menentukan apakah akhir dari kehidupanku benar-benar akan terjadi tepat di depan mataku." Dazai mengambil sesuap nasi dengan sendok, belum berniat untuk memakannya. "Andai saja aku punya kemampuan mengetahui apa yang terjadi beberapa detik ke depan _sepertimu_, aku pasti akan mengubah metode bunuh diriku dengan yang lebih maksimal."

Oda tidak membalas perkatannya. Dazai memberinya tatapan ingin tahu untuk terakhir kalinya. "Apa kau ingin menghentikanku, Odasaku?"

"Kalau kau ingin lakukan, lakukan saja." Oda tidak ragu sama sekali dalam menanggapi pertanyaannya. "Kau tidak akan mati di hari ini."

"Karena?"

"Karena aku tidak _melihatnya_."

Dazai tidak mengerti implikasi dari ucapannya. "Bukankah kemampuanmu hanya berlaku untuk mengetahui hal buruk yang akan terjadi padamu?"

"Benar." Oda mengiyakannya. "Aku tidak tahu apa kau akan mati beberapa saat lagi atau tidak, tapi aku tahu apa yang akan kulakukan."

"Dan apa itu?"

"Kalau kau mati sekarang, aku pasti akan mengamuk. Lalu aku akan menyalahkan diriku sendiri karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan _temanku_." Kedua mata Dazai yang terkejut berhasil ditangkap Oda, tapi ia tetap melanjutkan ucapannya. "Karena aku tak menemukannya di masa depan, aku yakin cairan yang kau campurkan itu bukanlah racun."

Tidak terpikirkan bagi Dazai akan tanggapan tersebut dari rekannya yang satu ini. Oda yang ia tahu memang selalu mengatakan segala sesuatu dengan kejujuran, tapi ia tidak menyangka Oda akan sejujur itu. Marah dan mengamuk, lantas menyalahkan diri sendiri karena tak dapat menyelamatkan teman? Itu benar-benar di luar ekspektasi Dazai.

Dazai tidak akan pernah bisa mengucapkan hal seperti itu. Meski mereka sudah lama mengenal dan menghabiskan waktu bersama, penyebutan 'teman' bagi mereka berdua membawa beban berat baginya. Dazai tidak pernah ingin tahu bagaimana Oda menganggapnya dari sudut pandangnya. Ia hanya ingin berada di sebelah Oda dengan terus berada di zona nyaman di mana dirinya adalah rekan minumnya saja.

Tapi tidak, Oda justru mengatakan apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang tepat dihadapan Dazai. Tanpa dibuat-buat, tanpa kebohongan, ucapan itu keluar benar-benar dikhususkan untuknya seorang. Dazai yang baru pertama kali mendapat pengakuan akan sebuah '_teman_' dari Oda telah sukses terdiam saking terkejutnya.

"O-Odasaku…" Dazai tidak tahu harus membalas apa. "Kau… benar-benar hebat."

"Kau yang menyewa Freedom seharian dan merayakan ulang tahunmu dengan orang membosankan sepertiku lah yang hebat."

"Aku tidak pernah bosan kalau bersama Odasaku." Sanggahan keluar darinya. "Tapi, kalau boleh jujur, cairan yang kucampurkan di kareku ini benar-benar racun, lho."

"Racun yang tidak dapat mematikan."

"Otak Odasaku memang brilian sekali. Bagi resepnya dong biar jadi pintar sepertimu."

"Makan makanan pedas."

"Ugh, sepertinya aku lebih suka bodoh begini." Dazai melambaikan kedua tangannya sebagai bentuk menyerah. "Punya pola pikir hebat ditambah kemampuan memprediksi masa depan benar-benar kombinasi hebat, ya."

Oda mengembalikan perhatiannya pada piring nasinya yang masih bersisa. "Semua kemampuan khusus yang diberikan pada orang itu hebat semua, tidak terkecuali milikmu."

"Mana asyiknya punya kemampuan menetralkan kemampuan orang lain?" Dazai mengamati telapak tangannya. "Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan _monster _keren ataupun kekuatan super di luar manusia biasa. Kalau lawanku orang biasa tanpa kemampuan, aku tak ubahnya seperti mereka; lemah dan tak memiliki kekuatan khusus."

"Kau tidak selemah orang biasa, semua tahu itu." Oda selesai melahap semua makanannya hingga habis tak bersisa. Ia menghadap Dazai sekarang. "Kau harus bersyukur punya kemampuan menetralkan dari pada berharap punya kemampuan sepertiku."

Dazai memejamkan matanya sembari berkacak pinggang. "Aku akan lebih _bersyukur_ kalau aku bisa menentukan beberapa detik ke depan aku akan mati."

"Kematian itu hal yang mutlak." Agak aneh bagi Oda untuk membicarakan kematian di hari ulang tahun seseorang dengan orang yang merayakannya juga (walaupun mereka sudah membahasnya dari _surprise_ sang eksekutif). Tapi, ini adalah Dazai, jadi yang bisa dilakukan Oda sekarang adalah tetap melanjutkan ucapannya. "Meski kau pikir dia tidak datang-datang juga selama ini, kau pasti bisa menemuinya suatu saat nanti."

"Kalau menurut Odasaku, bagaimana rasanya mati?"

"Tak ada rasanya." Jawaban itu sudah jelas. "Karena kematian tidak membawa rasa sakit saat kita masih hidup."

"TUH, KAN!" Dazai menemukan seonggok dukungan dari kebiasaannya. "Itulah alasan kenapa aku ingin mati. Mereka tidak membawakan kita pada rasa apapun, terutama kebosanan yang kumiliki."

"Yang aku bilang barusan itu jawaban jika seseorang _sudah_ mati." Oda segera menambah penjelasan dari kata-katanya. Ia tidak pernah dan mungkin juga tidak akan mau mendukung keinginan Dazai dalam usaha bunuh dirinya. "Kalau bagaimana rasanya ketika orang _akan_ mati, aku pikir itu akan lain cerita bagi tiap orang."

"Hm, kau ada benarnya juga." Sang eksekutif mengangguk paham, kemudian tak lama ia tentukan konklusi dari pertanyaan dan keinginannya sejak tadi. "Tapi, aku yakin aku akan sangat senang saat itu datang. Makanya aku butuh kemampuanmu agar aku bisa segera tahu bahwa aku akan benar-benar mati."

"Kalau kau bilang begitu, aku jadi bersyukur kemampuan Flawless diberikan kepadaku."

"Iya, ya." Akhirnya ia setuju dengan pendapat Oda. "Aku _pending_ dulu deh keinginan matiku, apalagi kalau Odasaku selalu datang dan memprediksi apa yang akan kulakukan."

"Dan kau tahu betul aku _tidak mau_ kau mati."

"Ah! Ulang tahunku yang kali ini benar-benar menarik!" Dazai mulai berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. "terima kasih sudah menemaniku, Odasaku. Itu benar-benar hal menyenangkan setahun sekali yang kurasakan."

"Aku tidak paham di bagian mana kau bilang menarik." Oda ikut berdiri. "Tapi, aku tidak menyangkal bahwa bicara denganmu itu cukup menyenangkan."

Dazai berjalan mendekati pintu keluar dan berhenti saat menyadari Oda tidak mengikutinya. "Kalau kubilang nanti malam aku mau minum-minum denganmu dan Ango, apa kau keberatan?"

Oda memungut piring dan gelas yang mereka gunakan. "Oh, kau mau mengadakan acara lanjutan?"

"Hari spesialku harus diadakan dengan tiga orang. Kurang lengkap tanpa Ango!"

Tentu saja Dazai tahu jawaban yang akan dikeluarkan Oda, kan? Salah satu penghilang beban hidup di Port Mafia adalah dengan berkumpul bersama mereka. Jika mereka sudah berkumpul semua, Oda dapat merasa dirinya bisa terus mengemban misi di dalam organisasi gelap ini meski ia bersumpah tidak ingin membunuh siapapun.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Hubungi aku kalau jamnya sudah ditentukan."

Ia selalu berharap dapat menjadi alasan Dazai untuk bertahan hidup, tapi ia sendiri tahu bahwa Dazai tidak kunjung mendapatkan apa yang ia cari dalam kehidupan. Dengan berbekal kemampuan memprediksi seperti Flawless, Oda yakin dirinya dapat terus memastikan temannya ini tetap hidup.

Itu saja sudah cukup.

* * *

Suara bergetar dan tidak teratur dari orang yang sekarang merangkulnya membuat Oda kesulitan mencerna suara-suara disekitarnya. Dibanding peluru yang bersarang tepat di dadanya, Oda justru lebih khawatir terhadap Dazai yang tidak bersikap seperti biasanya.

_Yah, bukan berarti aku bisa menyalahkannya. Jika aku ada di posisi Dazai, mungkin aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama._

"Manusia itu hidup untuk saling menyelamatkan sesamanya." Ekspresi Oda mulai kehilangan warnanya. Ia tersenyum, namun wajah pucatnya tidak menolong sama sekali. "Mereka akan memahaminya sebelum mereka mati."

Pegangan Dazai semakin menguat kala Oda masih saja bicara meskipun sang eksekutif sudah melarangnya. "Kau… juga memahaminya?"

"Aku berusaha menyelamatkanmu… dengan menjadi orang yang membela kebenaran, kupikir hidup yang dilihat dari kacamatamu akan sedikit lebih baik." Oda semakin melupakan rasa sakit luar biasa di sekujur tubuhnya. "Sisanya kuserahkan padamu apa kau mau menjalaninya atau tidak."

"Aku… mengerti." Dazai menangkap harapan yang diberikan kedua mata Oda yang semakin lama semakin sayu. Jika ia memang tidak akan pernah mendapatkan alasan untuk hidup, bukankah menyelamatkan orang dan memberikan orang lain alasan untuk hidup jauh lebih baik ketimbang terus berada dalam dunia kekerasan bernama Port Mafia?

Ya, Oda benar. Jika Oda mempercayainya, Dazai yakin dirinya bisa. Menjadi orang yang lebih baik dibanding dirinya yang sekarang. Mungkin dengan begitu, ia bisa—

"Maaf… aku tidak lagi bisa menghentikanmu." Oda masih dapat mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Sekarang masih sempat bagimu untuk diselamatkan, Odasaku!" Dazai sudah berniat untuk mengangkat temannya itu untuk segera keluar dari bangunan tua ini. "Jangan menyerah. Kau bukan orang yang suka menyerah—"

"Tidak." Ia tidak memiliki waktu banyak jadi mau tidak mau, ia harus memotong ucapan Dazai. "Apa kau ingat saat ulang tahunmu dulu aku bilang kau harus bersyukur tidak memiliki Flawless?"

"Itu…."

"Karena Flawless hanya bisa melihat firasat buruk. Ia tidak bisa melihat kebahagiaan di masa depan yang mungkin akan didapatkan oleh semua orang." Salah satu tangan Oda menyentuh wajah Dazai yang begitu hancur dari topeng main-mainnya. "Kau harus bersyukur karena kau tidak perlu melihat hal buruk yang pasti akan terjadi. Akan lebih baik bagi semua orang untuk memfokuskan diri pada masa depan dengan membawa harapan dari masa sekarang."

Potongan kata-katanya membuat Dazai semakin mengerti ke mana semuanya akan menyatu. Ia tidak yakin dengan optimisme yang digembar-gemborkan Oda, jadi ia ingin memastikan lagi. "Kenapa kau yakin sekali aku bisa jadi lebih baik?'

"Tentu saja aku tahu…." Oda yakin dirinya sudah tidak memiliki tenaga apapun lagi yang tersisa. "karena… aku adalah temanmu."

"Odasaku…."

"Dan satu alasan lagi kenapa kau harus bersyukur tidak memiliki Flawless adalah…." Oda tahu dirinya sudah mencapai batasnya. Suaranya habis dan tubuhnya benar-benar sudah tidak mau menuruti keinginannya. Mata Dazai terbelalak akan prospek paling tidak ingin diketahuinya. Prospek di mana temannya akan—

_Saat kematian berhasil kau ketahui..._

Pada akhirnya terdapat kesalahan dalam pendapat Oda dulu. Memang benar apabila seseorang sedang diujung hidupnya, mereka punya perasaan masing-masing terhadap situasi yang dihadapinya. Dalam kasus Dazai mungkin akan merasa euforia, baginya mungkin mati rasa karena misi terakhirnya telah sukses dilaksanakan.

Tapi... bagaimana setelahnya? Kedua matanya tak lagi dapat melihat kota Yokohama dari tingginya gedung pencakar langit Port Mafia, ia juga tak bisa mencicipi kare pedas buatan Paman, bahkan rokok pun tak lagi dapat diisap olehnya. Ia tak ditemani siapapun dan ditunggu siapapun. Dan pada akhirnya, Oda hanyalah salah satu manusia yang sedang mengalami fenomena biasa yang terjadi di dalam siklus kehidupan.

Paman dan anak-anak yang sudah mati duluan karena terlibat dengannya pasti sekarang sedang berada di tempat yang lebih baik. Dunia di mana tidak ada kedendaman, tidak ada kejahatan, hanya dunia putih yang nyaman dan paling cocok untuk orang baik seperti mereka. Ingin rasanya Oda menemui mereka dan minta maaf. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi mereka ketika tahu apa yang sudah ia lakukan _setelah_ mereka pergi. Marah kah? Atau sedih? Oda tidak tahan membayangkan air mata mengalir di wajah anak-anak kecil itu, jadi ia tidak begitu yakin akan kah ia menceritakan semuanya pada mereka ketika mereka bertemu nanti.

Sebenarnya Oda masih mempertanyakan adanya eksistensi dunia lain setelah kematian, tapi ia ingin menaruh harapan akan adanya kebahagiaan yang pantas didapatkan dari orang-orang yang sudah terbunuh karenanya. Mereka berhak mendapat apa yang mereka tak dapatkan di dunia. Berikan anak-anak itu kesempatan bertemu dengan orang tuanya, ringankan beban yang dimiliki Paman setelah merawat mereka selama ini, dan mungkin dengan begitu, Oda dapat menemui mereka dengan berani dan meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya.

Kemudian Flawless memberikan jawaban terakhir kali sebagai kemampuan khusus yang dimilikinya.

Dazai mendekatkan telinganya ke wajah Oda. Meskipun kematian sudah datang menghampiri, Oda masih menyempatkan diri memberi kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari dunia ini. Sebuah pengakuan, yang ia harapkan dapat membuka kedua mata Dazai akan kehidupan dibalik kemampuan Flawless.

Air mata yang menganak di kedua mata Dazai menjadi saksi bisu bahwa bahkan seorang Dazai Osamu memiliki hati layaknya manusia biasa. Perlahan tapi pasti, Oda mulai memejamkan matanya. Tangannya pun mulai menurun dari wajah Dazai. Tidak ada yang bersuara ketika salah satu dari mereka sudah tidak lagi hidup.

_6 detik ke depan itu… **gelap** dan **menyeramkan**, Dazai._

**END**

* * *

Author's Note: Saya buat atas dasar dadakan (?)

Gakgak, sebenernya ini emang udah planning dari jauhjauh hari. Kalo tahun lalu pas ultah Dazai kesannya light gimanagitu, saya pengin buat angst sampe ke sumsum tulang di tahun selanjutnya. Biar netral gitu. Dan untungnya bisa kebuat meski agak terhambat wkwkkwkw

Dazai itu suka asbun, tapi rasain kao gegara kebanyakan asbun jadinya backfire diri sendiri. Manusia itu uda hakikatnya gaperlu tau semua hal, kao gatau penderitaan Oda kalo dia tau dirinya mati di 6 detik ke depan gmn terutama tau juga kalo dia **gabakal** ketemu sama mereka- /stop

Ide ini memang jahanam, tp saya bahagia bisa sukses jadi fic :) Happy birthday Dazai, semoga kamu bisa bahagia di masa depan **setelah** kamu udah perbaikin apa yang udah kamu perbuat.

Oiya bole gak curhat soal episode kemaren (episode 10)? Duh saya masih histeris sampe sekarang karena dalam satu hal Bones gak ngehancurin scene Akutagawa vs Kyouka. Dan cuplikan scene A Heartless Dognya itu loh asdbhbahhsfb bikin saya jeritjerit. Kayaknya nge-stan Akutagawa tu bisa bikin orang jadi gila. Tapi selama itu bisa bikin bahagia ya gpp toh? Ugh- indahnya-

(Kalo Beast jadi OVA, udahlah fix saya disuruh terus ngedokem di fandom -yang sepi di luar jp- ini)

Makasih udah baca! Mari perbanyak cerita (angst) gulagula buat fandom bsd kesayangan kita ini! Saya ngerti bakal kurang aktif yha sebulan dua bulan. Tapi mengingat saya orangnya ttp batu meskipun banyak hal yg harus dikerjain, jadi bisa jadi saya bakal ttp buat fic di tengah pekerjaan~


End file.
